Naruto Part Three: Majikku
by The 8th Stone
Summary: Team 7 arrives in the world of Harry Potter to restore balance between the worlds, and along with them come unexpected complexities to the Triwizard Tournament. /HPxN Crossover. GoF and post-canon.
1. Prologue: The Definition of Two Worlds

_**NARUTO **_**Part Three:  
>M a j i k k u<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>an:** I really love the idea of Naruto characters going to the Harry Potter world, even though it's so overused. So I'm writing my own fanfic. :) Naruto characters in Hogwarts. Just what the heck will happen?

NOTE that I am by no means British, and because of this some of my writing will seem distinctly un-British. I will do the best I can to make people sound British, but if something doesn't look right, please do not hesitate to tell me!

ALSO NOTE that this fic takes place after Shippuden, with Sasuke returned back to Konoha. As for the Harry Potter aspect, it begins at the start of the _Goblet of Fire_, book four.

WARNING: Major wtf factor ahead. Proceed with caution.

* * *

><p>P R O L O G U E<br>The Definition of Two Worlds

.

"Sakura," Tsunade's voice was uncharacteristically serious, free of its usual drunkenness, "have you read the three books I sent you?"

Her apprentice dropped her head into a nod.

Behind her crossed fingers, Tsunade continued, "And are you able to understand them fully?"

"Yes, shishou. The Translation no Jutsu worked fine." Sakura paused, hesitating. "But shishou, I'm afraid I don't understand . . . The three _Harry Potter_ books are definitely a good read, but what do children fantasy novels have to do with my next mission."

"It has everything to do with your next mission."

Outside, thunder rumbled. It was raining. Sakura watched as dark clouds gathered behind the windowpanes of the Hokage office, and the civilians of Konoha ducked away from the streets with their children in tow.

_The weather sure is strange these days_, Sakura thought. It rarely rained in these parts.

"Sakura, pay attention." The words jolted the girl out of her thoughts.

"Yes, Tsunade-shishou?"

Her teacher fixed her with stern amber eyes.

"Explain the definition of a world," Tsunade said.

"A world?"

Her teacher nodded.

Sakura cleared her throat. "A world, or a universe, is a plane of existence, or a system of created things."

To her surprise, Tsunade chuckled. "Yes, yes. That's a world, the dictionary definition of a world. But what do you think a true world is?"

A true world? Sakura's brows furrowed. Where did her teacher come up with these confusing questions?

"I'm afraid I don't understand, shishou."

Behind her, lightning flashed across the sky, followed by two thunder claps. Tsunade looked out the glass pane wearily, and then reached for a bottle of sake in her drawer. Sakura didn't stop her.

"You said a world is a plane of existence," Tsunade said after a sip of alcohol. She waved her hand to indicate the room. "Then would you say this world, the world we live in, is a 'true world,' by that definition?"

_Where is this leading to?_ Sakura thought. "I guess so."

Tsunade then grabbed a copy of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ from her desk's top. On its cover was a picture of a black-haired boy, who Sakura identified as the main protagonist, Harry Potter.

"Then what would you say about this book? The universe that exists inside the book . . . is it a true world?"

Perhaps Tsunade _was_ drunk after all.

"It's a children's fantasy novel," Sakura said. "Of course it can't be a 'true world.'"

"So what happens in the book can't be real, since it doesn't exist."

Sakura was getting irritated. It wasn't like Tsunade to go around in circles like this.

"The Harry Potter series," Sakura said with contained patience, "is a figment of imagination created by the woman J. K. Rowling. No matter how interesting or realistic it seems, Harry Potter and the characters inside them are not real. That's why it's a novel. Novels are fiction, meaning they are not real. So yes, what happened in the book couldn't be real, since it never existed in the first place."

Tsunade seemed to sense Sakura's annoyance, for instead of laughing once more, she dropped the sake bottle back into the drawer and faced Sakura with a somber face.

"A plane of existence, a system of created things," Tsunade quoted. Her fingers flipped through the pages, her eyes scanning the foreign English print idly. "That is your definition of a 'world,' and that is the correct definition. Right now, the Shinobi Nations, the place that we live in—this plane of our existence—this is _our_ world . . . but here's the clinch. What about outside our world? Outside our plane of existence?

"A true world is a world, because there are no trues or falses when it comes _to_ worlds. There are no _fake_ planes of existences, or _fake_ systems of created things. Therefore, the world existing inside _Harry Potter_ is a 'true world,' just like our world, and the characters existing inside _Harry Potter_ are living beings, just like us."

Rain tapped on the window:

_Drip, drip, drop_.

When Tsunade saw Sakura's flabbergasted face, she laughed. "Confused, Sakura?"

With perfect calm and regained composure, the girl replied, "I didn't understand anything you just said."

Tsunade smiled, though sadly. "I didn't either, when the Sandaime first explained this to me. You don't have to understand the theory behind this, anyway. I'm sure one day you'll know what it means. Right now I just want you to understand this: There are infinite worlds out there, because there are infinite variations of possibilities to build a world. For example, in one world, one plus one can equal to five, and that will result into a whole other universe from ours. In another world, it can be as simple as two different choices an individual takes. Like right now I choose to pick up this pen—" she picked up a pen "—and in another I might choose to not pick up a pen. It is a very simple action, and it might not change anything that is going on in the other world, but it is a variation. In a case that it does change bigger events in the future, people call it the 'Butterfly Effect' . . . but that is completely beside the point right now."

She took a deep breath in.

"What I want you to know is that what happens in the Harry Potter series is every bit as real as what is happening right now, with me talking to you. It is every bit as real as Naruto's love for ramen, the Fourth Shinobi World War, one plus one equals to two, and the fact that your hair is pink. I don't want you to think about anything else."

It was a hard pill to swallow. Her brain couldn't process the fact easily. Hogwarts, wands, wizards, flying broomsticks, and magic—all of them equal to everyday facts and solid truths? It was just as difficult to think about as one apple and one apple put together would make three apples.

But Sakura, being the kunoichi she was, was able to accept the "fact" after ten seconds of mental struggle.

She sighed. Her brain was being overloaded with information.

"If you say so . . ."

"Good, then. Now that you accepted that fact, it will be easier to explain you, Naruto, Uchiha, and Kakashi's mission."

Sakura's lips tilted slightly. "And I'm guessing that you didn't explain this to them is because . . . ?"

"Naruto will just give me a headache with all the questions he's bound to ask, and he will understand nothing in the end." Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Uchiha won't ask any question at all—"

"Sasuke-kun will just pretend to understand," Sakura said in understanding.

"Damn Uchiha arrogance. I want to grind his face on the floor half the time," Tsunade cursed as Sakura laughed. "Anyway . . . Kakashi already knows about this. He was Minato's prize student, after all." The blonde shook her head.

A thought suddenly came to Sakura's mind.

"Wait a second. You mean . . . Rowling-san created a _world_ . . . all by herself?" Sakura asked.

"No, but that is a good question. The world of Harry Potter existed always, but J. K. Rowling's imagination came up with the concept of this idea. So, in a sense, she didn't create the world; she discovered it. (But since there are no finite possibilities of worlds, you might as well say she did.) Because of this, the world of Harry Potter is connected to her world . . . and more recently, ours."

"'Her world'?" Sakura frowned. "She's not in . . . our world?"

"No—and I know what you're about to ask: How can two worlds communicate if they are in separate dimensions? That is much more complicated to explain, not to mention detailed in your mission scrolls. Here." Tsunade tossed four thick scrolls to Sakura. "You should find all of your questions here."

Sakura looked at the scrolls for a second before Tsunade's words registered. "Wait—you're not going to explain the mission to us?"

"I'm afraid not. I have other appointments to keep, and I'm running out of time."

The girl scoffed. "Other appointments, like with your bottle of sake?"

Tsunade grinned. "Can't fool you, can I?"

Sakura sighed. "I best leave, then. Naruto probably gulped down a barrel of ramen already—old man Teuchi's going broke." Her fingers formed a seal. "Bye, shishou. Remember that alcohol can obliterate your innards, causing the rest of your life going by with absolute misery of a trashed liver."

"Psh, you go worry about your teammates, Sakura. You're still just a little apprentice." Tsunade waved her hand. Sakura disappeared in light giggles and the _poof!_ of the Teleportation Jutsu.

The Fifth Hokage sat in the empty room. The pitter-pattering of rain seemed to echo in her ears.

She swirled the bottle of sake in her hand, glancing at the clear liquid. Shizune was still collecting medical texts in the library for her; Tsunade had plenty of time to drink to oblivion.

This mission was manipulation, the manipulation of Team 7's pride for Konoha's—no—_all_ of the nations' survival. The fate of two worlds—three even, if that ignorant Earth was counted—depended on her decision. And . . . well. Surely the sacrifice of four people was insignificant compared to the lives of _billions_.

_Their fates are not be absolute yet_, a voice whispered in the back of her mind.

Tsunade snorted. Yes, their fates weren't absolute yet. But what was the difference between prodding a man down the plank and actually drowning him in the sea?

The clay bottle shattered from the force of her grip. Blood dripped down her palm, soaking the sleeves of her green jacket red.

A single tear slid down the proud woman's cheek.

_I'm sorry, Sasuke . . . Kakashi . . . Naruto . . . Sakura._


	2. Chapter One: Balance the Universes

**a/n:** I'm stretching things a bit here to fit into my story, but I'm guessing it's allowed. The concepts of magic and chakra aren't really explored in the stories anyway.

WARNING: Minor wtf factor this time. Heavily dialogue orientated also.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<br>Mission: Balance the Universes

.

"_Mission: Balance the Universes_," Naruto read aloud from his scroll. "Sounds kinda like one of those, er, whatcha-call-its . . ."

"Video games," Kakashi said distractedly, his head buried with words. He was sitting behind the kitchen table on one of Sakura's wooden chairs.

From the sofa, Naruto continued, "Yeah, that. Well, it isn't this fancy. Bet it's another D-ranked mission old grandma wants us to do again." He gave a dramatic sigh, before roaring, "THE SAVIOR OF KONOHA NEEDS SOME REAL MISSIONS TO COMPLETE!"

"Shut up, dead-last," Sasuke snapped. He had already finished reading the mission details, and was pondering over a few specifics (read: making sense of just what the hell the scroll was talking about).

"Fine, asshole. THE SAVIOR OF KONOHA AND HIS LOYAL SIDEKICK NEED SOME REAL MISSIONS TO COMPLETE!"

That caught Sasuke's attention.

He glared at Naruto and said, "Loyal sidekick? Who was the one that almost got run through by Kabuto's sword?"

"Who was the one who got saved by the Great Lord Naruto when Madara used his Time-Space Jutsu bomb?" Naruto shot back.

"Who was the one who _made_ the bomb disappear?"

"Who was the one who told you _how to_ make the bomb disappear?" Naruto grinned triumphantly.

Sasuke frowned. "That wasn't you. It was Itachi."

"Exactly! And who was the one who led him to you?"

Kakashi interrupted. "Now, you two. This is no time to fight—this mission is serious."

Naruto, who'd been slouching over the couch's armrest, sat upright at those words.

"Really? Really? This is a serious mission, not just some random D-rank watch-the-farm mission we had last time?"

Kakashi gave his ex-student a pained look. "Haven't you read a single word from the scroll?"

"Ah, you know I never read those boring—"

"HEY!"

Three shinobi turned to find Sakura, dripping wet from head to toe, standing at the doorway. Behind her, wind howled through the open door, and a few fallen leaves smacked her on the face.

"Argh, stupid weather . . ." she said, shutting the door. Then her murderous eyes turned to the three men in the room again.

"YOU THREE! I searched everywhere for you! Where the heck—how the heck—Know what, never mind. YOU THREE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO READ THE SCROLLS YET!"

"Why?" Sasuke asked blandly. "Didn't you want us to read it when you put it on the table?"

"No!" Sakura shouted in exasperation. "This is my apartment, and I don't care how many times you have to come for food—" she pointed at Naruto "—how many times you have to read porn—" she pointed at Kakashi "—or how many times you have to do, erm, whatever it is you do here, Sasuke-kun. THIS IS MY APARTMENT! YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE IN HERE LIKE IT'S NOTHING! AND YOU MOST DEFINITELY CANNOT READ EVERYTHING THAT'S IN HERE, _ESPECIALLY_ MISSION SCROLLS!"

"But our names are on here." Sasuke held up his scroll.

_SASUKE UCHIHA_, it read, followed by a chakra-sensitive lock on the paper's flap.

"Strange though, how there are only ours and not yours," Kakashi said pointedly.

Sakura threw him a tired glance. "I have mine on me right now. Read it while waiting for you at the Memorial Stone—who knew you turned out to be a straw-stuffed scarecrow?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry. Old habits die hard. . . ."

"PEOPLE!" Naruto cut in. "THIS IS _BESIDE THE POINT_! Kakashi-sensei, you said this was an important mission, how?"

"Wait," Sakura interrupted. Then she dumped herself on a swivel chair next to Sasuke in complete exhaustion, having wasted the reminder of her energy into yelling at the rest of Team 7. "Continue."

Sasuke glared, not liking the invasion of his personal space. "Why do you have to sit here?"

"The couch is too far." Sakura returned glare for glare. "What? Don't like me near you, _Sasuke-kun_?"

Now Sasuke ignored her and her horrible comeback. He was used to her newfound antagonism towards him ever since his return to Konoha.

"The mission is simple," Kakashi said in an effort to stay on topic. "We go to the Harry Potter world and stay there for a certain amount of time. Since we possess large amounts of chakra, this will counterbalance out some of the surge of magical energy in Konoha that was caused by the dimension rift—the very same dimensional rift caused by Madara's Space-Time Oblivion Bomb Jutsu. After some time, this dimension rift will heal, and we will come back to Konoha. We don't actually have to participate in any actual action; we just have to be there."

Naruto, and even Sasuke, stared at Kakashi blankly.

"Kakashi-sensei . . ." Naruto begin slowly. "You know, the only thing I caught on from what you said is the Madara thing . . . but didn't Sasuke suck it into another, er, world? Wasn't that the reason he lost the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan?"

"Kakashi . . . you can't tell me you actually believe in the 'Harry Potter world' crap?" Sasuke said. "You, being a Sharingan user too, should know that this world doesn't exist. Everything that gets sucked into the Kamui—" Seeing Naruto's even more confused face, he sighed and said, "Kamui. The jutsu Kakashi uses with the Mangekyou Sharingan to transfer objects into another dimension?"

"Like Diedara's arm?" Kakashi reminded Naruto.

"_Oh_."

"Yes. Everything that gets sucked into the Kamui," Sasuke continued, "goes to another dimension, but there is no place such as 'Harry Potter.' There is not a world known to Space-Time users that is complex enough to hold living things, let alone a whole civilization."

Kakashi was about to speak, but he was interrupted by the squealing of Sakura's swivel chair as she struggled to sit up.

"That's because your definition of a 'world' is too narrow, Sasuke-kun," she said lightly.

"Ah. Did Lady Hokage tell you about this already?"

"Tell her what?" Sasuke didn't like the feeling of not knowing.

"Hey!" Naruto finally said. "Am I the only one that's missing something here? Because you definitely forgot to tell me something."

So, seeing as neither Sasuke nor Naruto know about it, Kakashi explained everything to them.

". . . and that is how the Harry Potter world, like infinity others, exists," the man said in conclusion.

Naruto, who really didn't understand anything except for the last sentence, said, "Does that mean ramen heaven exists too? A world made of ramen entirely?"

"Yes," Sakura said, "but really, it's how you get there that's the problem."

Naruto paused in the middle of a strange dance.

"Then, then, Sakura-chan . . . how _do_ you go to another world?" he asked eagerly. "Is there a special kind of jutsu? The Mangekyou Sharingan?"

"It's not that easy, Naruto." It was Sasuke who snapped. "Don't you know how easily it is for the transition of two worlds to tear you apart? Don't you know how hard it is to adjust to the new world, how hard it is to even stay alive there? When you are transferred into another dimension—" Sasuke paused, suddenly thinking about his time with Madara.

"What Sasuke said is true," Kakashi told them, filling in the awkward silence. "With the exception of . . . a few highly trained individuals, it is generally impossible for Time-Space users to use more than one designated dimension. It is only in those exceptions that we have heard of actual people being transferred back and forth. And _those_ are simple, worlds that mimic ours in a very fundamental level, with the same atomic composition and physical laws like gravity, the laws of forces, and so forth. Beyond that, though . . ."

"That still doesn't answer my question though." Naruto frowned.

Kakashi sighed. "To be honest, I have no idea how we are going to travel to this world. . . . It doesn't say here, in the mission details. I suppose we have to ask Lady Hokage tomorrow. It doesn't say when our mission starts or how long the mission is either."

"I noticed that too," Sakura said. "And . . . now that you've mentioned it. . . . How strange. Tsunade-sama said everything was in this scroll." She turned on her desk light and inspected the piece of paper thoughtfully. "Maybe she rushed and forgot?"

"That is weird. Old grandma never forgets things like this, even though she's old."

At his corner, Sasuke was wondering the same thing, but he didn't say a word; he didn't want to sound like he actually cared.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked after a while.

"Half past eight," Sakura replied, a bit sharply. She turned to face him. "We can't go to the Hokage Monument now, if that's what you're thinking. The scheduled mission debriefings ended an hour ago."

He crossed his arms. "Why can't we? She's the Hokage."

"For once, I agree with the bastard." Naruto jumped off the sofa. "Granny Tsunade probably forgot about this. Let's go and ask her. I really want to know how to go to another world anyway—"

"No."

The two teenagers turned to Kakashi.

"_Sensei_—" Naruto began.

"No." Kakashi let out a deep breath behind his mask. He wasn't sure how to say the next words. Sure, Naruto was a talented shinobi, but his ways of dealing with things were far from traditional.

"Sometimes, Naruto, things like . . . this happen on _purpose_. Superiors hide information from you in order to guarantee a mission's success, or to ensure the ninjas' safety. Either way, it might be better if we don't ask."

Naruto was silent for a moment.

Sakura spoke up, "Naruto, Tsunade-shishou is our Hokage. I'm sure she won't lead us to anywhere dangerous."

"Yeah, I know that. . . . I mean, the idea of a world filled with ramen is great and all, but . . ." He frowned. "I dunno. Maybe you're right."

"Don't worry too much about this. I'm sure she has her reasons."

Naruto cracked a smile. "Yeah. That, or she drank too much sake before the mission."

The two of them laughed. Sasuke read his scroll, feigning indifference.

"Well, Sakura. I've been meaning to ask you something," Kakashi said. "I'm not too sure how the world even looks like, beyond the mission description in this scroll. You said this world was based on a children's novel?"

"Not the most reliable thing, I know, but if you'd read it, you'd know . . ."

The rest of that day was spent at Sakura's apartment, with her amiably chatting about the books to her teammates.

* * *

><p>Tick.<p>

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

That night, the stormed brewed ever the stronger, and the males of Team 7 were relieved when Sakura offered them to stay.

Wind and rain pounded incessantly on the windows, but the noise did not wake Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. They slept peacefully, and obliviously, in the midst of the raging tempest.

Near midnight, as the minute needle neared 12, the four mission scrolls that had been carelessly strewn across the kitchen tables began to shine, dully. Like magic, the scrolls emitted a faint blue glow.

At an invisible signal, each rose slowly in the air silently and curled itself back into the form of a cylinder.

One by one, they began to track back to their owners' side.

The scroll labeled KAKASHI HATAKE made its way to Kakashi, who was lying in the sofa.

A dark blue scroll, SASUKE UCHIHA, floated to a sleeping bag on the floor, where Sasuke slept.

SAKURA HARUNO, a red scroll, travelled over to Sakura's bed.

Then NARUTO UZUMAKI gently landed on Naruto's shoulder.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Ti—

There was a flash of light, and they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** The alert count I got for the first chapter was good, but the review count was . . . bad. So I'm guessing that this story is bad, but you'd like to see it continue? (I guess?) Either way, I'll try to improve on the prologue. Perhaps it was too confusing . . . ?

NEXT CHAPTER Team 7 will arrive in the Harry Potter world, so stay tuned. :)


End file.
